King Arthur's Court at Hogwarts
by Everlove2dream
Summary: Merlin has long since cut himself off from the world but with the rise of Voldemort comes the resurrection of an old enemy; Morgana Le Fay. Now Merlin must go back to the world of Magic he left behind at none other than Hogwarts, or as he knew it, Camelot. WARNING: THIS IS A MERTHUR SLASH FICTION. If you don't ike it don't read it. Flames about this will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so I've read a ton of these crossovers but none of them have been done the way I wanted so I decided to write my own... I hope you all enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter and all quotes in Italics belong to Merlin**

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes in a rare show of exhaustion as he stared down at the latest issue of the daily prophet with thinly veiled disgust. The newest headline read 'The Boy Who Lies', Dumbledore wished the prophet would leave the young boy alone he had been through enough without this added slander.

Harry Potter; Dumbledore's thoughts turned to the black wild haired boy, he was so young and did not deserve the heart ache that had been dealt to him. Still there was so much he didn't know Dumbledore had been debating telling the boy for months but now as he read through the article before him he decided against it, Harry would have enough trouble this year without the added stress of this knowledge. With that last thought Dumbledore folded the paper and threw it into his fire, he then turned back to his desk and focused his attention to a bright pink folder provided for him by the ministry the elegant silver writing read 'Dolores Jane Umbridge'

~~~~~~~~~~~Malfoy Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stared at the flickering flames of the Malfoy's grand fireplace as he sat at the head of a long ornate table somewhere in the hidden depths of Malfoy Manor, in a few minutes time the room would be awash with activity as his followers all arrived for their meeting. However now at this moment all was silent and still the dark lord himself deep in thought. He couldn't help a small smirk as he thought of the ministry; the fools were of more help than he could have imagined. To think Dumbledore would fall so far so fast it was a sweet victory against the old man.

Voldemort could almost taste his victory, but he was nothing if not cautious. As long as the old wizard lived, discredited or not, there was still a chance of failure and Voldemort did not take chances especially ones involving Dumbledore. Until earlier that day the Dark Lord thought that the answer he was missing lay in the department of mysteries.

He had been scowering through the Malfoy's dark library trying to find some information about prophecies and instead he had stumbled onto something much greater. An ancient spell meant to bring back an almighty sorceress from the past. Voldemort felt a small tingle of excitement course through him at the thought of controlling the witch and with her Dumbledore would kneel at his feet. Before he could contemplate his plan any longer the moment of silence had past and the room was soon filled with apparating witches and wizards. Voldemort waited patiently as they all arrived. The last to show was Severus Snape.

Voldemort studied his spy intently for any sign of deceit he found none; as always Snape was a blank page nothing hidden but nothing shown. Voldemort did not yet trust the man. He had spent the last 14 years at Dumbledore's side only to come crawling back to him claiming loyalty… we shall see he thought to himself as Snape took his seat a little down the table. Voldemort looked at each of his death eaters before he began to address them. "Things have been going smoothly so far, the ministry has been most helpful"

"Those fools don't even realize it." McNab laughed and some of the other joined in.

"Yes it is humorous but our victory is not yet complete Dumbledore still stands and with him the annoyance that is the Order of the Pheonix" Voldemort spit out the name like acid.

"What can we do My Lord" one man asked cowering at the anger in Voldemort's voice

"I've already made a plan to bring that doddering old fool to his knees" then Voldemort smiled a chilling smile "What I need from you is your blood." the silence in the room was palpable and Voldemort felt a whirl of happiness at the fear in their eyes. They though he was going to kill them, how quaint. Voldemort allowed them to stew in their fear and confusion for a moment longer before explaining " I have come across a most interesting spell one that will resurrect a witch of old"

"Who's this witch and how's she of any use" Bellatrix sneered jealousy dripping from her voice Voldemort gave her a piercing stare that sent her cowering.

"She is no ordinary witch, her name is Morgana Le Fay" there were gasps around the table at the name. "I will resurrect her and she will bow before my power and together my victory will be ensured and not even the great Dumbledore will be able to stand against me." The shock in the room turned to excitement. Voldemort then revealed a shiny silver goblet, he placed it onto the table "Now I will need a portion of all of your blood" each of his followers stepped forward eager to please their lord Bellatrix at the forefront. She used a quick laceration spell and giggled as the dark blood splashed against the shiny silver interior of the goblet staining the sides red.

Across the world 2 wizards awoke with a start

The first wizard was a messy dark haired boy with emerald green eyes. He jolted out of his sleep in the small bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive his scar burned and to his discomfort he felt an odd sense of delight. It was a weird sensation because the dream that had awoken had been anything but delightful. It had been about Voldemort that much he could remember and there had been a silver goblet filled with blood as well the boy recalled with a shiver.

"Harry Potter" a loud obnoxious voice yelled up at him. The boy, Harry, sighed wondering what chores his uncle had in store for him this time and whether or not he'd have time to listen outside the window to the news.

The second wizard was entirely different from the first. This wizard was as old and white as Dumbledore himself complete with the nice long beard to match. He sat up in bed rapidly at the yell of his name in his head, and grumbled his muscles aching from the suddenness of movement.

What in the world did that dragon want now after 300 years of silence what could be so important? His name once again resounded in his head "Yes I'm coming, I'm coming" he rambled waving his arms as if the dragon could see his movements. The old man stared around his old cabin looking for his red robes. He spotted it flung over a spindly little chair across the room. He had many clothes sppread out around the room in disarray.

_'look what I found, I found a place where you can put things it's called a cupboard'_ a voice echoed in Merlin's ears and the man brushed it away as he pulled on the robes. He then walked over to the wooden bucket filled with water and took his time washing his face and hands. When he was through he watched as the water stilled and his reflection took shape, but it was not the reflection of an old man that looked back at him but that of a young man with shaggy black hair and large ears. The old man let out a soft sigh it had been a long time since he had looked like that.

The old man was indeed at heart no older than 25 and had been for 1,329 years since the day his destiny had died. He still remembered all those years ago in the land of myth and the time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom had rested on his shoulders, his name... Merlin.

**AN: Ok so that's chapter one I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible but it was really difficult especially Voldemort. Let me know how I did and what you think the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so here's the next chapter :) YAY!**

Merlin hiked through the woods slowly towards the clearing where Killigarah waited for him. The dragon stood proudly before the warlock a look of irritation on his face "What took you so long?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, I'm old it takes time for me to get ready"

"You don't have to be old."

"It's easier." Merlin replied and it was true, years ago when he had tried to be a part of society he'd found being old got him more respect.

But after so many years Merlin was no longer willing to watch those around him die with no hope of doing the same himself and so he had moved to the mountains away from anyone and anything. It had just been easier to stay this way, an old man. "Why are you here, It's been three hundred years" Merlin accused him.

"I am not the one who cut himself off from the old religion"

"It hurts less this way." Merlin stated no emotion in his voice. After isolating himself 250 years ago he had also cut himself off from not just the old religion but also magic entirely. _I don't want to! If I cannot use magic, then what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be! If I cannot use magic... I might as well die. _The words that Merlin had spoken so very long ago came unbidden to his mind. He remembered how wrong it would have felt back then to be cut off from magic, but Merlin had lost hope long ago. He had spiraled into deep depression and his magic had been a constant reminder of what had been and so he had run from it, unwilling to remember his past. "What does it matter, now tell me why are you here? I know it isn't just to say hello those times have long past." Merlin stated bitterly.

"If that's how you want to be fine. Merlin your help is needed; open yourself to the old religion for much has happened since your disappearance."

"What could they have possibly done that is so bad that my help is needed?"

"Open your heart Merlin and you will know." and with that Killigarah spread his great wings and flew off

"Always so vague, it's irritating" Merlin grumbled, he stared after the dragon and sighed before he settled himself on a large bolder he let out a nervous breath and he began to break down the walls he had so meticulously built. Letting magic stream back into his body was an overwhelming feeling; all at once the gray veil he had been living under was lifted. His whole world changed he could feel everything around him every tree and blade of grass and every animal for miles the magic sang deeply at being released. Merlin's breath was stolen from him as he opened his mind… Impossible! But it was there a darkness. He was no longer the only one of the old religion in this world and Merlin would recognize that magic anywhere.

"Morgana" Merlin whispered aloud his voice overflowing with emotion. Who would dare bring her back?! Who would be so stupid? He reached out begging for information, and his magic showed him all that he had missed. His eyes grew hard at the mention of Voldemort people like this sorcerer disgusted him. Then he learned of Harry Potter and his destiny; the boy was a lot like he had been, so young but with so much riding on his shoulders. Merlin in that moment hardened his resolve he would go to this school and he would stop Morgana and maybe he would be able to help this boy on his way.

And so Merlin made his way back to his cabin a plan forming in his head.

~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore reread the letter for the third time; it was from a young boy named Lance Du Lac. He was 15 and had until now been homeschooled by his uncle but apparently with the rise of Voldemort his uncle had decided it would be safer if he were to attend Hogwarts. He was writing to ask if they would accept him. Part of Dumbledore was suspicious after all it was such an odd request one he had never received before, and it came now of all times after Voldemort had regained his body. For all he knew the boy could be a Death Eater.

Yet another part of him, the professor in him, could not bring himself to say no. This boy could be as innocent as anyone desperately looking for a safe place to learn magic. In the end Dumbledore's compassion won over his suspicion and so he found himself writing a reply admitting the boy to the school and filling him in on the procedure that would be followed.

~~~~~~start of term~~~~~~~~~~

The school year came quickly and Merlin took a deep breath as he stepped off the Knight Bus, his large trunk and tawny owl were unloaded by a thin gangly man named Stan. Merlin thanked the man graciously and began to make his way inside. How long had it been since he'd been around people? He wondered how he would possibly manage. Merlin's only saving grace was that he was going to a place where he would not have to deal with mortal technology.

He wheeled his cart through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4 with ease. He used his wand, fashioned from the wood of the Sidh staff (the only thing that would hold his magic) to place his luggage with the rest. Merlin wished Archimedes, his owl, a good trip before making his way down the corridor trying to find an empty carriage.

He made it all the way to the last few carriages before he found one with a lone girl. She had blonde wavy hair and was wearing the oddest pair of glasses as she read what looked like an old magazine upside down. Merlin was startled a bit when she swung her head toward him; she had large blue eyes and she smiled at him. Merlin smiled back and opened the door "Sorry for disturbing you, I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Of course" she said softly. Merlin made his way into the carriage and settled down on the seat opposite the girl next to the window.

"I'm Lance by the way" Merlin felt odd using the name of his old friend but he couldn't think of another name to use and he had found himself writing out Lance's before he knew it.

"I'm Luna"

"It's a pleasure" He nodded politely "...um... I'm sorry but what are you wearing" he gestured to her glasses.

"These are Spectraspecs they let me see things that are invisible" she explained in the same soft airy voice not at all bothered by Merlin's question. "I've never seen you before are you new?"

"Yes I'm a transfer student; I used to be homeschooled."

"How odd…" she stated her head cocked slightly. Merlin felt weird being called odd by a girl whose every action screamed odd. He opened his mouth to question her on her magazine but before he could the carriage door was pulled open and a ginger haired girl entered.

"Hello Luna!" she said then paused as she caught sight of Merlin "Oh... hello" she said with a lot less enthusiasm then when she had greeted Luna.

"Who're you?" another voice asked; Merlin looked past the ginger girl where two boys stood. One was round and nervous looking and the other boy, the one that had spoken, was thin and lanky with messy black hair and intense green eyes. Merlin instantly recognized him as Harry Potter.

"Harry don't be rude" the red head scolded

"Sorry" the boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"It's alright, my name's Lance I'm a transfer student."

"A transfer student? I've never heard of such a thing before." The girl stated looking suspicous

"Yes, I was homeschooled but with Voldemort *flinch* being back and all we decided it would be in my best interest to continue my education here. I'm really glad I got accepted!"

"You said his name" Harry stated staring at him.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You said Voledmort *twitch* most people are to scared to say it"

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." Merlin explained; how silly to be scared of a name he thought.

"You remind me of Hermionie" Harry laughed

"Who?"

"Just one of my friends, she and Ron are prefects this year so they're in a different carriage." the three took their seats and Merlin was introduced to them

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way, and this is Neville" she introduced herself and the round boy next to her. He smiled in response.

"It's nice to meet you both," He turned to Harry, of course he knew who the boy was but it was polite to introduce oneself. When the boy didn't step up to it Merlin decided to take things into his own hands "and you are?"

"Umm... you don't know me?"

"Should I?" Merlin asked making Harry smile brightly

"No not at all, my name is Harry, Harry Potter"

"Ah wow, sorry I should have recognized you." Merlin played along

"No don't worry about it" Harry seemed happy to be able to introduce himself normally. The rest of the trip went by quickly their friendly conversation interrupted only briefly when Harry's friends Ron and Hermionie joined the group. They had had to squish a bit to fit the two but it had been a fun trip.

Part of Merlin wanted to stay away from these people wanted to stay unattached but it had been so long since he had had a real friend.

"Bye Lance see you later" the others called waving as they moved to join the rest of the second through seventh years. Merlin himself was to go with the first years towards the boats.

He sighed preparing himself for what was sure to be a very rough blow. Merlin had done his research on Hogwarts and was surprised by its location. Hogwarts was Camelot; the founders had found the ruins of the once great kingdom and had transformed it into a school of magic. The irony made Merlin smile bitterly, he knew as soon as he found out about it that the year was going to be tough. To be so close to his past, to have it within his reach but being unable to grasp onto it.

And, as if that wasn't enough, there was the lake. Merlin would never be able to forget it, the lake held all his most tragic memories and now he would be constantly in its presence. Destiny was a cruel cruel mistress to torture him so. They turned the corner and merlin stopped in his tracks despite trying to prepare himself as best he could; seeing it here so close had shocked him deeply. The other first years pushed past him some with rude comments but Merlin paid them no mind staring at the lake pain clear in his eyes. He snapped himself out of his memories and took a deep breath moving to climb into one of the many boats. He drifted over the lake his eyes staring at the surface he reached out his hand brushing the water gently knowing Avalon was just beyond his reach.

Merlin heard the other first years gasp and he moved his head towards the castle. Camelot. The castle was so different; it had been rebuilt with a million more windows, its protective walls had been torn down, and a couple new towers had been added as well as covered bridge. The whole place was alight and Merlin felt suddenly exhausted. He had been running from his past for a long time and now he could run no longer.

Merlin followed the first years up a large staricase and in front of a set of large double doors. He knew exactly what lay behind these doors, had stood here so many times so long ago.

The throne room, despite all the changes the layout of the castle was still basically the same. A stern witch in Emerald green robes greeted them and made her speech about the houses and being a family she talked about losing and gaining points and then she left them alone and walked back into what she called the Great Hall.

Merlin turned his thoughts to the four houses Gryffindor the house of the brave, Ravenclaw the house of the wise, Hufflepuff the house of the loyal, and Slytherin the house of the cunning. Merlin placed his friends in each of the categories. The knights would've been in Gryffindor, Gwen and Gaius would have been in Ravenclaw, Morgana would have been in Slytherin, not because she was evil but because even before she had changed she had been cunning. She had proven it on many occasions. Merlin himself would have been in Hufflepuff and yet even as he knew that he found himself hoping to be placed in a different house.

Professor McGonnagal was back, she led them all into the Great Hall. Merlin looked around the room. It in itself was the same, the only differences were the four tables representing the four houses and the fifth table positioned at the head of the room for the professors. Merlin felt a small spark of anger at the old man in the middle, Dumbledore, because he was seated in 'his' throne. A place only met for one person. Merlin knew his anger was unfounded no one here knew that the castle they now lived in was once a kingdom of legends.

He watched as McGonnagal explained the sorting ceremony and found himself relieved; it meant he had a chance on getting into the house he wanted. Mcgonnagal continued, announcing that they had a fifth year transfer student and that he would be sorted first. "Lance Du Lac" she called after her announcement. He made his way up to the sorting hat all eyes were on him and he felt increasingly nervous. It was silly really he had been through so much more than this but he was nervous all the same. Merlin sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto his head.

"Well I'd never thought I'd see this" the hat sounded awed and Merlin felt his cheeks burning "I see you have a house already in mind"

"I do" he replied

"Of course I would be honored to grant such a simple request"

"Thank you"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out. The whole hall clapped and the Gryffindors cheered loudly. There were a few jeers from Slytherin but Merlin didn't mind. He walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Lance over here!" it was Hermionie and seated next to her was Ron and Harry. They smiled at him and he smiled back taking a seat next to the three of them.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! KING ARTHUR DEMANDS IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next chapter...**

**I got asked one Question a lot XD and Yes Arthur will be in this story.**

Merlin lay awake listening to the sounds of the other boys snoring; Ron was particularly loud he observed. He sighed: it had been so long since he had been in this castle, the last time had been before 'his' death. Merlin cringed slightly he had been in so much pain, and felt so much guilt that he couldn't bare going back, and so he had left Camelot to its fate and in the end it had fallen. His friends had all died and Merlin had been left alone. Now being back it brought all those thoughts back into focus, all the regrets he'd had. And this was just from the castle… being near the lake was almost unbearable and he would not be making any voluntary trips to its shores.

~~~~~fast forward 2 weeks~~~~~~~~~

Merlin found himself liking Hogwarts. The people who had rebuilt it had added on so many wondrous features and the magic made him feel welcomed it was something he wasn't used to in Camelot. He had spent most of his time in the castle hiding his gifts and now here he was showing them to the world and getting praised for them along with other magical students. Uther was probably turning in his grave and that thought alone delighted merlin to no end.

Merlin had no trouble fitting in among the students and he enjoyed the classes immensely; though he still found wands silly and some of the incantations made merlin giggle but overall he had adjusted nicely. He hung out with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie and played the part of a clueless teenager, after all he wasn't supposed to know every detail of Harry's past four years. The three students were always in the thick of things at this school and he was glad to have met them first as it was easier to stay in the loop of things going on with Voldemort.

Merlin as well as most students loathed Umbridge; the toady woman was a horrendous teacher, but he unlike Harry had managed to stay out of her way and tried his best to go unnoticed. Which was incredibly hard especially after he had found out exactly what she did to those in detention (Harry had begged him to remain silent and Merlin had conceded).

Night was a difficult time for merlin being back in the castle had brought many nightmares and dreams long forgotten back to his mind and the whispers of Morgana did nothing to help settle his mind. So he had taken to wondering through the halls at night. He knew almost every nook and cranny of the castle from all his sneaking about and was never caught.

Still as he always does Merlin managed to stumble onto things he wasn't supposed to. And this time unlike so many in the past he really wished he hadn't

Merlin had been restless and decided that a walk through the halls was in order and so he had quietly made his way out of the common room. He was meandering mindlessly through old familiar corridors when he heard the taunting laugh of peeves and ducked into an old unused classroom to avoid the unwanted annoyance.

Inside that classroom was a very old and dusty mirror. He had never seen anything like it and could feel the magic coming off of it in waves. It couldn't have been used often for this room was so far out of the way f any classrooms that were being used it was unlikely any student would ever come across it. The mirror didn't seem as though it was dangerous either. The magic surrounding it was untouched it was neither good nor bad.

He looked at the incantation written across the top of the old mirror but he couldn't make heads or tails of what it might mean. "Hmm" Merlin wondered what in the world it could mean as it wasn't in any language he recognized and he knew quite a few.

As he had been thinking all of this merlin had come to stand right in front of the mirror so when he looked down… Merlin stumbled back and away from the mirror a gasp escaping his lips he looked at the mirror to see only himself near the edge. his reflection was pale and frightened looking. He knew he hadn't been seeing things, but perhaps you could only see it if you were standing right in front of it? Merlin eased his way back in front of the mirror and yes! There he was standing right next to Merlin's shaking form. His blonde hair was ruffled and he was wearing a red tunic and black trousers like he used to. "Arthur" merlin breathed out. It was the first time he had said his name since in 300 years. Arthur looked at merlin a small smile gracing his lips eyes filled with a slight sadness as though he knew what merlin had been through all these years without him. Merlin knew that was silly; this Arthur wasn't real just an image in the mirror and yet he couldn't keep his eyes away.

He had forgotten what Arthur had looked like over the years the image had faded and gone fuzzy. It had been so long he had forgotten how blue his eyes were and how he used to hold himself in that cocky 'I'm the king' way of his. Merlin had forgotten all of that and more. He felt something wet on his cheeks and he looked at his own reflection next to Arthur's and he realized he was crying. Tears flowed freely from his eyes; he lifted his fingers and wiped them away but it was no use the tears would not stop and for the first time in a long time Merlin sobbed. He cried for all of his friends; Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Gwen. He cried for Gaius, his mother, and Freya and for all of Camelo.

But mostly he cried for Arthur the man that meant more to him then his own life. The man merlin had spent years with laughing and arguing and adventuring. Always together and always in some sort of trouble. Merlin, looking at Arthur smiling at him his arm around his reflection as he sobbed, could finally admit it to himself that he was in love with the man, his best friend.

"Lance what a surprise" a soft voice rang out behind him and Merlin stiffened he turned swiftly magic swirling. His eyes fell on Dumbledore, the man looked genuinely surprised and Merlin let the magic fall away.

"Sir" he nodded to Dumbledore tears still falling from his face, voice croaky.

"I must warn you this mirror shows neither truth nor knowledge and that looking into its reflection will bring you nothing but pain" the old wizard explained "men have gone mad staring into it"

"I can see why" Merlin answered looking back at the reflection

"So then you know what it does?"

Merlin nodded "It shows you the deepest desires of your heart"

"ah" Dumbledore smiled and Merlin suddenly realized he was still crying and furiously brushed his tears away "Tis alright my dear boy for some the mirror can show things that tug on our very hearts" the headmaster then tilted his head slightly "If I may ask what does it show you?"

"That's a rather rude question headmaster" Merlin snapped

"Forgive me you are right, I have let my curiosity get the best of my mind"

"No I'm sorry" Merlin's eyes softened "I see my best friend" he said softly then he turned giving the man in the mirror one last look. "Can I ask you to move this mirror to a different spot" Dumbledore looked shocked "It's just that if I know where it is I won't be able to stop, but if it's gone there will be less temptation."

"That is very wise" Dumbledore nodded "I will see that it is moved"

"Thank you... goodnight sir" Merlin turned back once more drinking in the sight. 'Goodbye Arthur' he told the mirror silently before he walked quickly from the room every fiber in his body screaming at him to turn back to never let Arthur go again not when he was so close.

Dumbledore watched the boy leave and he was struck with an intense curiosity, he had detected no lie from the teen and yet it was not the entire truth that much he was sure of. Lance Du Lac was definitely a puzzle. When Dumbledore had first met the boy after the start of term feast he had tried to see into the boy's mind; a mere precaution after all it was dangerous times. And yet he could not get in Lance's occlumensy had been superb. It made him wonder what the boy worked so hard to hide. The headmaster sighed, and then there was Harry. The boy was getting in more trouble than he ever had before and the year had only just begun.

Somehow Dumbledore couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get interesting and he had a notion that Lance was going to be somewhere at its center.

~~~~~~~~Morgana and Voldemort~~~~~~~~~~

They stood a ways away from the castle Morgana's eyes narrowed at it "Camelot" she stated her voice bitter "and this is the school you were talking about"

"Yes it's a disgusting establishment under that old man's leadership. He lets muggle children learn magic"

Morgana scowled "I don't care about that, I care for only what it used to be, Camelot. It is owed to me by right of my birth and I will have it"

"You shall, together we can take the school" Voldemort smiled evilly. Morgana ignored the snake faced man she needed to get into the castle first to see it then she would pose an ultimatum submit to her leadership or die. From there with this idiot's forces (weak as they are) she would have no trouble following through on the threat. Morgana smiled this time there would be no Arthur and no Merlin to get in her way.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
